Gowther
|kanji = ゴウセル |rōmaji = Gouseru |alias = Goat's Sin of Lust Armor Giant Armando Lord Gowther Alan |age = |birth = June 2 |race = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eye = Orange |hair = Red |family = Guila (Brainwashed) |occupation = Member of the Seven Deadly Sins Employee of the Boar Hat |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins |abilities = Invasion |symbol = Goat |sacredtreasure = Herritt |manga = Chapter 53 |anime = Episode 2 (cameo) |seiyu = Yūhei Takagi}} is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Goat's Sin of Lust. He is first mentioned to be engaged in a battle with the order of Holy Knights known as Dawn Roar. Appearance Gowther has amber eyes and dark red hair (sometimes depicted as magenta) that reaches just past his jaw. His usual attire consists of a striped gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a white sleeveless top, as well as a pair of dark pants and short boots. He has a very feminine face, and as such, can be mistaken for a girl. Gowther also wears a pair of glasses with light frames and apparently cannot see without them. Initially demonstrated when he disguised himself as Armando, Gowther has the ability to change characteristics of his hairstyle, as well as his skin color. From flashbacks and his wanted poster, Gowther is depicted as a large man, although he is still comparatively smaller than people of the Giants' Clan. His facial appearance is never shown, frequently adorning a set of full silver body armor with a helmet featuring a pair of horns, one of them broken. He is most noticeable for his massive spiked metal shoulder plates. His Seven Deadly Sins Goat symbol is located on his right pectoral muscle. It was revealed that Gowther is only able to change his skin color and hair length. Personality During the battle between a deformed Dale and Dawn Roar, Gowther first reveals himself, speaking in a distinctive, emotionless manner. His expression never changes, being perpetually blank and his speech bubbles are distinctively square, as opposed to the round bubbles of everyone else. Despite his emotionless nature, Gowther does care about others, as shown when he protects Pelio from an attack by the Armored Giant. He is shown to be completely clueless and unaware of others' feelings, not understanding the meaning of friendship. He often states things factually, not understanding how what he says can upset people. He decides to assist Elizabeth on her journey, not because of a desire for justice, but because he felt obligated as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Since Gowther doesn't understand emotions, Gowther would go to full length to understand them for an as of yet unknown reason, ex. observing Meliodas and Ban's friendship. However, despite his title of Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther has not yet shown any signs of lustfulness. He has, however, displayed a cold and rather cruel side when using his Nightmare Teller technique on another person, remarking how fragile humans are when confronted with their deepest fears. Despite Gowther's emotionless nature, he appears to enjoy posing whenever introducing himself or on a mission, possible gaining this habit from Pelio. As Armando When Gowther disguised himself as Armando, he displayed an easily flustered attitude, and frequently played with Pelio and his group. He demonstrated apparent gratitude towards Pelio for saving his life many years ago, and is shown to be willing to endanger himself to protect the young boy. History At some point before the betrayal, the Seven Deadly Sins met with King Liones with his young adopted daughter Elizabeth, whom Gowther remembered. Gowther received the armor from Merlin at some point resulting to his fellow Sins not seeing his face and Ban calling him "a big old man" inside the armor. Ten years later, Gowther, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to the castle to meet with the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. Believing they were there to discuss their defeat of the Troll Queen (as well as the unintended destruction of the Great Druid Altar), they were instead shocked by the gruesome discovery of Zaratras's body. All of them were then ambushed by the Holy Knights. An unspecified amount of time later, Gowther encountered a monstrous, crazed creature while attempting to hide in the Ordan Forest. Sensing the beast's sinister power, he sealed it within his suit of armor. Later Gowther was found by a young Pelio outside of the village, collapsed and badly injured- presumably from his battle with the beast. He was subsequently carried back to the village by Pelio, who continued to look after him until he was healed. Gowther decided to take on the persona of Armando, and was hired by Pelio's father to look after the young boy. Plot Introduction arc Gowther's wanted poster is displayed on a board in Boar Hat. Byzel Fight Festival arc In the anime, Gowther in disguise traveled to Byzel where he read and bought some books accompanied by Dale in enchanted armor where they made social interactions with each other later in the cave nearby the Byzel rock where the town's fight festival was held. In Byzel's marketplace, Gowther noticed Meliodas, Ban, and King passing by while checking out books. Armor Giant arc Gowther makes his first true appearance as the easily embarrassed Armando, reluctantly playing along with Pelio and his gang's role-play of the Seven Deadly Sins. The children's game eventually leads them to the Boar Hat, with Pelio demanding as the "Captain" of the Seven Deadly Sins, to know why a bar was built in his village without his permission. Soon after, the real Seven Deadly Sins appear, having just arrived in the town looking for news of their other members. After an initial fright, the children take a liking to Diane, playing with her while Armando speaks with Ban. He starts apologizing for any trouble Pelio and his friends might have caused, though Armando is told by Ban not to worry, but that he should put a stop to the children's role-play of the Seven Deadly Sins, lest they anger the Holy Knights. The group is then interrupted by a roar coming from the forest, which Armando explains the villager's attribute to a mountain god. A townsman then arrives, hastily declaring that a group of Holy Knights was now searching through the mountains for a dangerous criminal. While the Seven Deadly Sins confer amongst themselves, Armando watches placidly, oblivious of the fact that Pelio and his friends have run off in search of the criminal and the Holy Knights. As the children are traveling in the forest, Armando tries to convince Pelio to turn back since it's dangerous. Pelio gets upset at Armando and tells him he shouldn't have saved him in the past and continues to walk. Mera asks Armando what Pelio meant and Armando tells Mera how he met Pelio, and the reason he's so loyal to him. "Gowther" is later found on the mountain next to Ordan of the Dawn Roar. He is seen standing on a whole group of knights that he easily defeated. Gowther and the Dawn Roar come to a stand off, and each side waits for the other to move so they can attack. But Pelio comes in and tries attacking "Gowther" with a sword, thinking that he was the dangerous criminal. He then tried to smash Pelio, but Armando pushes him out of the way and gets smashed instead, making the opening Dawn Roar was waiting for. As the battle begins, the Dawn Roar charge toward "Gowther." In response to this, the Seven Deadly Sins arrive to save "Gowther" from the Dawn Roar. Unfortunately, the Deadly Sins become overwhelmed by the Dawn Roar, and as a result "Gowther" gets damaged. As Weinheidt was about to send out a powerful arrow attack to Gowther, it was stopped by Armando, who tells everyone how it was impressive that the Dawn Roar was able to damage the armor, but they might soon regret releasing the seal. Pelio then runs towards Armando, happy that Armando's uninjured, but Armando apologizes to Pelio for hiding his identity, and reveals to everyone that he is the real Gowther. The Dawn Roar think he is kidding, but Weinheidt confirms that he is Gowther due to the latter stopping his full powered arrow with his bare hand. Ban then walks toward Gowther and tells him he thought he was a big old man under the armor. Gowther was surprised to see that Meliodas had not aged in ten years. At first Gowther does not believe that the kid before him is King, but he quickly changes his mind when King transforms into his fat form. Threader gets excited to meet the Deadly Sins, but says that they are there for the Armor Giant's head. Gowther concludes that an all out battle would destroy the village, so he removes the armor giant's head and gives it to Threader to get him and the Dawn Roar to leave. Threader accepts the offer, but tells him that if he ever got the mission to take his head, he would do it, and leaves with his group. King then tells Gowther that he was surprised, as he thought he was sympathizing with the monster to which Gowther does not understand. Gowther then tells everyone that the monster was most likely human which shocks them. The monster later gets up despite being headless and Gowther reveals that it was once a Holy Knight. He then explains that he forced the monster inside his armor to contain its powers for a while and takes Pelio out of the battle field. When Pelio wakes up, Gowther tells him to leave the area since it is too dangerous for Pelio and heads back to the Deadly Sins to fight with all his power. Gowther then appears to Ban and Meliodas who were arguing whether to save the beast or not. Gowther saved Meliodas from the monster with a strange power like bow, growing on his arm. Gowther revealed that he used his power Invasion, where he trapped the beast in an illusion created from what his heart most desired to see. Ban is about to kill the beast until Meliodas stops him, saying that the beast is partly human, but Ban does not listen and removes the beast's heart with a whip. After the beast starts fighting again, Gowther carries King after he's hit by the beasts Venom Spit, but once Meliodas kills it, they all go back to the bar. Gowther then re-introduces himself to the group, particularly to Elizabeth, who welcomes and is pleased to meet him, then ask if she could use his strength which Gowther refuses, much to her shock. He then tells her that this was not the first time they've met since she met all the Deadly Sins when she was a young girl, much to her surprise. Gowther then accepts Elizabeth offer as she is the princess. Gowther watches the group having a party and is glad to meet everyone again. Meliodas starts to chat with Gowther while mentioning how none of them are the same race and Meliodas proceeds to ask Gowther about what happened during the ambush ten years ago. He replies by using his power to look into Meliodas' memories, saying that it was Merlin who attacked and rendered him unconscious. Meliodas is shocked that Merlin was the traitor and asks Gowther if he knows where Merlin is, to which Gowther replies that he does not know. Gowther then uses Invasion on everyone else and, much to their dismay, reveals their secrets: Diane's true height, what Ban did during a past battle, and the reason why King cannot use his true strength, though King cut him off. Meliodas then tells Gowther to read the atmosphere, to which he does but asks everyone if Elizabeth is in love with Meliodas. However, Diane does not hear this, as she had passed out, presumably from too much alcohol. King then hastily tells Gowther to read the atmosphere. Gowther then sees Pelio, and Meliodas encourages him to talk with the latter. Pelio hugs Gowther when they are alone and asks him to stay, which Gowther could not do since he has to be there for his teammates. However, Pelio thinks that Gowther is using it as a way to leave him. Gowther then transforms back into Armando to explain to Pelio that Armando does not exist and that he bases his personality on a traveling entertainer, since Pelio enjoyed him, and the hair style belonged to Pelio's dead mother. Pelio grows upset at Gowther for revealing such information and decides that, since he cannot stay, Pelio will become a Holy Knight to capture him and would not forgive him even if he apologize to him, but Gowther turns around and tells him that they would then meet again which makes Pelio break down crying. Kingdom Infiltration arc As Meliodas explain his reason to head to Liones and get his sword back, a mysterious Holy Knight appears out of nowhere and takes Elizabeth, saying she was the last key to the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. Meliodas orders Diane to throw him to Liones with Ban deciding to go, followed shortly by Gowther, saying he wanted to see the bond between Meliodas and Ban. Diane tosses the Deadly Sins towards Liones at full speed. During the speedy flight, Gowther couldn't hear a word from Ban just said. Meliodas, Ban and Gowther just landed in Liones while running toward the kingdom. Holy Knights were aware of their arrival and sent out their Holy Knights to stop them. Meliodas tells Gowther and Ban that their mission is to save Elizabeth and to keep their fights to a minimum. Ban wonders if Meliodas' minimum will be to go all out, to which Meliodas responds that he will go all out. As Meliodas and Ban continuously massacre every Holy Knight who attempts to stop them, Gowther keeps running. The trio then stop when they feel a large power coming from the south side of the kingdom, which turns out to be Camelot's army with their leader Arthur. Later, the trio continued to cut through the Holy Knights as they attempt to break through. Deciding to end this with minimal bloodshed, Gowther uses his Sacred Treasure Herrit to overwrite the memories of the attacking Holy Knights and turn them into allies. Gowther explains his technique to the bewildered Meliodas and Ban who then told him not to use it on them no matter what, to which Gowther complied. The trio sneak away from the Holy Knights and go into hiding in order to figure out a plan. Ban tells Meliodas that they should head to the Liones castle, because in fairy tales, the princess always gets locked up in the underground prison. Meliodas agrees to the plan, and they head to the castle as Meliodas promise to save Elizabeth. The trio then sense a battle going on at the south gate which Meliodas decides to head over there, thinking Elizabeth could be there. The trio sees a giant sharp rock appear in the kingdom, and realize it was Diane created by ability and thinking she could be in trouble. Gowther offers to go to the area and help her while Meliodas and Ban save Elizabeth. Gowther rushes towards Diane's location as fast as he can, but three Holy Knights find and trap him in order to kill him. Gowther ask if they could fight somewhere else so they do not hurt the people, which the Holy Knights do not agree to, but Threader appears and disables them, but then begins fighting against Gowther. Threader starts attacking Gowther while the latter dodges his attacks. Threader asks him if he believes in fate, which Gowther responds that things happen so is not fate. Threader says that he wanted to fight Gowther for so long, and was surprised to meet him so soon. But Gowther claims there is no reason to fight until Threader says that the Deadly Sins betrayed the king and grows angry because of their reason. Gowther stop his blade and tells Threader that he has to end this quickly, but Threader uses Overpower on Gowther, giving him the chance to break his neck. Threader goes into thought at how the king saved him, until Gowther stands up, despite his broken neck and sees his memories. Threader is shocked to see Gowther in good shape. Gowther tells Threader that they do not have a reason to fight since they both serve the Royal Family, but Threader refuses, saying that the Dawn Roar replaced the Deadly Sins, which Gowther mistakes as Threader being his junior and shake his hand which Threader shake it off. Gowther then asks Threader if the king really told him that the Deadly Sins are traitors, which silences Threader. Though he then says that the king is sick and was not the one who told him, but the Great Holy Knights. But Gowther again ask if the king really told him, which shocks Threader upon realizing the truth and he walks away, realizing the mistake he had made. Wasting no time, Gowther finally proceeds to the battlefield where he saves a now-renegade Holy Knight Guila in a bridal manner from Great Holy Knight Dreyfus's Pierce attack, whilst firing a small light arrow on his arm. Gowther thanks Guila for protecting Diane, and goes down to face Dreyfus, which the latter point out Gowther ability as the most dangerous of the Deadly Sins since it is able to crush minds. Dreyfus rushes in and stabs Gowther through the chest with Break to stop Gowther from using his ability, but Gowther was still alive and punches Dreyfus, sending him flying. Gowther puts an illusion on Dreyfus, which turns into a nightmare for Dreyfus as he is seeing his dead brother and starts breaking down in tears, regressing into a child. Gowther stares coldly at Dreyfus, calling him a fragile human. As Gowther is about to leave Dreyfus to his nightmare, the latter senses a dark pressure coming near. Before Gowther can react, Dreyfus breaks free from Nightmare Teller and returns back to the real world while Gowther lays down frozen, but thanks to Gowther, Dreyfus was heavy injured mentally and decides to retreat along with Gilthunder while Helbram fights them off. Meliodas mentions that Gowther's powers are fading due to his frozen state. When Helbram, after casting off his human form, attempts to kill a still-frozen Gowther, Diane and the others involved with the Sacred Tree's roots, King used Chastiefol's Form Eight Pollen Garden to protect them. As Hauser spoke of a idea of truce between the Deadly Sins and Holy Knights, Gowther seemingly regained consciousness and uses Light Search on Hauser, showing his words hold no deception. Hauser was alarmed to Gowther's sudden recovery and believed that he was stabbed through the chest but realized that he was healed thanks to King's Chastiefol: Form Eight Pollen Garden. Diane thanks Hauser for helping them, but Gowther mention that Hauser isn't doing it for them, but for Diane which Hauser denies while blushing. When Dreyfus accepts the idea of a truce, Hauser is happy for Dreyfus, but Gowther asks the Great Holy Knight if it was other side that accepted the truce, to which the latter denies what he is talking about, and went off with the others to save Elizabeth. After regrouping with Meliodas, Gilthunder, and Margaret, the group heads to the main castle to free Elizabeth and Bartra, however, the group is teleported to a lost forest thanks to Vivian. But the group was teleported back to Liones thanks to a cloak figure who defeated Vivian easily and revealed herself to be Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins. Merlin later took the group to the Royal Charm by teleport and met the Dawn Roar. Threader was upset to see Gowther due to his current situation and that Gowther could laugh at him if he wants which the latter did to his annoyance. After freezing Elizabeth and Bartra, the group interrogation for his crime which Gowther revealed that he saw into his memories and know he did it out of jealousy toward his brother, Zaratras which Dreyfus admit defeated and freed the kingdom. After Merlin left along with Arthur and Bartra to treat the king wound, the castle was under attack by Hendrickson and awake every New Generation demon blood. As Jericho transform into Demon and was about to kill Zeal and the slowly transforming Guila, Gowther along with Diane appeared and stop Jericho from killing. Gowther used Invasion on Jericho and Guila to keep them calm. However, he lost control of Jericho who then assaults Diane but managed to keep Guila from transforming. When a Hybrid Demon appeared to them, Guila blasts the beast away while telling everyone she is fine while Gowther seem unsure. Guila and the others decided to go and save Elizabeth and help Meliodas while Ban and King cure the Hybrid Demon in Liones. Gowther rejoin the other Deadly Sins member at Merlin Old Castle to face Hendrickson in the final battle. While the Deadly Sins, Meliodas, King and Diane were fighting against Hendrickson, Ban question Gowther how Hendrickson gain demonic powers which Gowther explain that Hendrickson gain it through a demon corpse which was told by Guila. Ban was surprise to hear what Gowther said until Hendrickson slam Ban against the wall where Ban discover a demon corpse which the latter show it to everyone. When Ban slam Hendrickson to the ground, the group minus Diane due to her size, went inside to find Hendrickson where the latter was found and revealed that he had a Gray Demon and used it's blood to transform into a new form and easily blast the upper part of Ban when he try to attack him. Gowther along with the other Deadly Sins, were blown out of Merlin Old Castle and badly injuries due to Hendrickson new found power. Gowther try to stop Hendrickson from getting Elizabeth by using Rewrite Light, but Hendrickson appeared behind him and beheaded him. When everyone believed Gowther was dead, the latter appeared while holding his own chopped off head while searching for his glasses which alarmed Diane and King. Once he reattached his head, Gowther used Broadcast to transmit the plan Meliodas mentioned to everyone, Deadly Sins and Holy Knight alike to defeat Hendrickson. After Hendrickson's defeat and death, Gowther witnesses Meliodas falling from the sky after using his Revenge Counter on the former Great Holy Knight and was later thanked by King Bartra for saving the kingdom along with the rest of the Sins. When Ban grieves for Hawk's death, Gowther logically explains to the Fox's Sin of Greed that if captain had died instead of Hawk, their chances of victory would have been diminished and Hawk's death didn't even affect the fighting prowess of the group and considers not much of a loss. This angers Ban, who is about to strike at Gowther for saying that but Merlin gets in their way, defending the Goat's Sin of Lust. She then asks what happened to his armor, revealing that she was the one who gave it to him. Gowther tells Merlin that the armor was destroyed, and the Boar's Sin of Gluttony assures Gowther that she'll get him a replacement as soon as she can. Current arc After the major event, Gowther starts a relationship with Guila, much to everyone's surprise. The two seem to act like love birds, however, Gowther is shown to have a creepy smile while waving at Guila from inside the house. The next day, Gowther gets a brand new uniform from Guila, and he appears to be more flirtatious and seductive. The Deadly Sins end up celebrating the festival while working in the Boar Hat along with everybody else, as Gowther flirts with Guila who is in the bar with everybody else. In the morning, Gowther attends the award ceremony held in honour for the Seven Deadly Sins with the exception of Ban and King who are at the new Fairy King's Forest and Escanor, who is still missing. Here he witnesses Meliodas calling for the halt to the awarding due to disgruntlement coming from the Six Stars of the Azure Sky: Death Pierce, Dogget, and Wayeo who stepped forward. He also noticed Balor's Power Eye on Hawk's ear as explained by Merlin. Eventually the Goat's Sin of Lust watches the battle between Meliodas and Dogget as he declares the fight to be over when Meliodas injures the Holy Knight's hands before completely defeating him. After the Six Stars left, Gowther unintentionally destroyed Hawk's inflated ego when he revealed that the talking pig's Power Level is actually 30 while his is 3100, much to Hawk's anger and dismay. Later, Gowther accompanied his fellow Sins to meet with King Bartra, who informed them of the growing omen of the Holy War set in Camelot, south of Britannia. Later, Gowther went to Merlin new headquarters where she give him strange pills as medicine which Hawk found it tasty. As Diane came in, begging Merlin to find King, Gowther walks out while tossing the pills away and spiting out the one he has. When Meliodas appeared to talk to Merlin, the latter ask Gowther to get ready to head out to Camelot in a few days which Gowther refused and walked away with Guila who was waiting for him. As the two lovers walk out, they come across Zeal, who begs to see his sister, in which Gowther steps in between the two, saying he can talk to him. In actuality, Gowther takes this time to erase all of Zeal's memories, leaving him with no recollection of his name, or that he even had a sister. A confrontation with Diane soon after reveals that Gowther had manipulated both sibling's memories; Guila's memory manipulation occurring during the battle between Ban and Meliodas. It is during that battle, Gowther had noticed that both Ban and Meliodas (who despite suffering heavy injuries), increased in power level. After coming to the conclusion that feelings of love are what caused this change, Gowther switches from studying friendship, to love, using Guila as his makeshift lover. Gowther attempts to convince Diane that the memory manipulation was necessary, as it is what helped suppress the Demon Blood within Guila at the time. Revealing that he has made Guila's memories a much happier one, Gowther asks Diane and Elizabeth which set of memories Guila would be happier with. Diane disagrees with this, asking Elizabeth to go get Meliodas and Merlin. Gowther attempts to stop Elizabeth, but is stopped by Diane. Here, the battle between the Sin of Lust and Sin of Envy begins. Abilities/Equipment During his fight against the Dawn Roar in Ordan, Gowther caught Weinheidt's charged arrow with his bare hands and sliced through armor of the Armored Giant with ease. Evidently, he is blessed with great strength and power despite his frail body frame. He possesses a set of enchanted armor which is able to suppress and prevent powers from becoming uncontrollable and possible amplifies his strength to use brute force ten years ago. Point-blank attacks and consecutive smashes by Dale and Diane respectively have shown to cause minimal damage. Furthermore, he is completely unaffected after Threader breaks his neck as he gets back on his feet and fixed his neck back to normal as if nothing happened. Same thing goes when Hendrickson beheaded him, only for Gowther's body to move on its own and reattach the head back together again as if nothing happened to him. Not much is known about Gowther's true strength as Gowther usually use his Invasion to trap people in illusion instead of fighting them directly. However, despite not fighting with his strength, Gowther is still known to be the most dangerous of the Deadly Sins due to his ability to break and trap minds, as proof to his fight against Dreyfus, a Great Holy Knight. Gowther can parry attacks easily with his bare hand and dodge them quickly. Weapons Twin-Bow Herrit Gowther's sacred treasure; Herrit, is a twin bow made out of energy that can be summoned when Gowther needs it. It draws out the capacity and works in conjunction with his ability, Invasion. Abilities *'Invasion:' A power that allows Gowther to entrap his opponents within their own memories. It also grants him the ability to read the thoughts and memories of others. *'Transformation:' Gowther has the ability to change his appearance to a limited extent, such as changing the length and color of his hair along with his skin color. * Immortality: Gowther appears to be an immortal of some sort. He survived a big hole blown through his chest and decapitation as if nothing happened. The true nature of this ability is yet to be revealed. Power level * Power: 1300 * Strength: 500 * 'Spirit: '''1300 Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Gowther and Meliodas have a friendly relationship and he strongly respects his captain. He was willingly use [[Invasion|''Search Light]] to help Meliodas recover his lost memories of the incident ten years ago. Diane Gowther and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther share a friendly relationship with Diane despite saying her secret out loud like her true height. Gowther has however shown to care enough that he left to help Diane in her fight against Holy Knights in Liones. King Gowther and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther share a fairly close bond with King and are both somewhat serious in battle. He cares for King as a fellow comrade, and carries him when he was injured by Dale's Venom Spit. Merlin Gowther and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther seem to hold a history with Merlin as she was the one who give him his armor and Merlin seem to defend Gowther clueless and emotionless nature. Holy Knights Threader Gowther and Threader appeared to be close and a form of a rival, but this is on Threader side. Due to Gowther emotionless nature, Gowther doesn't think of Threader much, but does prevent from truly hurting Threader and offered information and knowledge about the Great Holy Knight loyal to the king. Guila Guila and Gowther met when he saved her during Hendrickson´s attack to Liones. After Hendrickson´s demise, apparently, Gowther and Guila became lovers. Others Pelio Under the disguise of Armando, Gowther and Pelio have a master and servant relationship between then, with the Deadly Sin taking on a motherly role. Despite Gowther emotionless nature, he is shown to care for Pelio, changing his personality and appearance to appreciate the young boy. Although Pelio states that he will become a Holy Knight and capture him in the future, Gowther is only cautious of the thought that they will be able to meet again in the future. Elizabeth Liones Gowther and Elizabeth have a friendly relationship. Gowther's reason for joining the Deadly Sins is because of Elizabeth's status of princess. Battles Armor Giant arc *Meliodas, Ban, King & Gowther vs. Dale: Win Kingdom Infiltration arc *Meliodas, Ban & Gowther vs. Holy Knights of Liones: Win *Gowther vs. Threader: Indecisive *Gowther vs. Dreyfus: Indecisive *Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King & Gowther vs. Hendrickson: Lose Trivia *Sir Gowther is a relatively short Middle English tail-rhyme romance in twelve-line stanzas, found in two manuscripts, each dating to the mid- or late-fifteenth century. The titular character is said to be the half-brother of the famed wizard Merlin. *Gowther has poor eyesight and is unable to see without his glasses. The Author revealed that without his glasses, it is less than 20/200. *Gowther enjoys heartfelt tales that humans write, often role-playing their events after he reads them. *The Sin of Lust is usually symbolized with a Cow and the color blue. References }} Navigation es:Gowther Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights